yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Poisoning
Poisoning is an easy way to eliminate students without being caught. ... when will you notice how I feel about you?"]] Location of Poison The poison is located on the second floor in the western wing, The only way Yandere-chan can successfully get a poison from the Chemistry Lab is by having 20 study points invested in the Chemistry stat. If she doesn't have rank 2, then she cannot take the poison from the shelf, even if the player knows where it is located. If the player is having trouble finding the poison, they can use Yandere Vision to pinpoint its location. The poison is circled in cyan. PoisonBottlev2.png|The poison is in the smallest bottle. PoisonYandereVision.png|The poison's location in Yandere Vision at the new school. How to Poison is choking to death]] During Wednesday, at lunchtime, Kokona Haruka, a test rival, will walk down to the plaza at lunch. Before entering, she will see Senpai sitting on the fountain. Kokona will place down her lunch, hide behind her tree, and plan her confession to Senpai on Friday. Since she is a test rival, this will obviously not happen. While she is watching, the player can place the poison in her lunch. Kokona will soon walk to her bench and sit down to eat. If the lunch is laced with poison, Kokona will begin to cough loudly. Soon she will fall on the floor clutching her throat. She will then die and be draggable. Senpai is the only student in the place during lunchtime, but he will not see the dying Kokona. In older builds, she sat at the middle southern bench on the rooftop. Kokona watched Senpai from the middle ventilation shaft. If Kokona is not poisoned, she will eat until all of her food is gone and will walk back to class. In future builds, other students will be able to notice Yandere-chan putting poison into other students' food. Reactions If someone sees the poisoned victim, regardless of their persona they go to a teacherhttps://youtu.be/snW_LmPVO5U?t=188, possibly a nurse in future versions.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657246535688675328 The teacher will contact the paramedics instead of the police (as it is the case with homicide), and the school day will end immediately. When the paramedics arrive, they will be unable to revive the student. The School Atmosphere will decrease by 5 points. If Yandere-chan hides a poisoned student's body but does not dispose of it by the end of the day, a teacher will still find the corpse and call the paramedics. The School Atmosphere will then decrease by 10 points. YandereDev has stated that in the final version of the game, other students will notice the person loudly choking to death instead of just staying still, ignoring them.https://youtu.be/snW_LmPVO5U?t=138 Trivia *Poisoning was implemented in the June 1st, 2015 Update. *In the future, you may be able to poison a rival's water. The method would be challenging and require a lot of stalking.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662313321429766144 *YandereDev has mentioned that in future builds, Yandere-chan can poison a student (possibly non-lethally) to distract a nurse. This will cause her to take out her medicine cabinet key, which is necessary to access the drugs inside. You can then steal the key once the location is discovered to steal tranquilizers for kidnapping. It is unknown if this is still the case. *When Kokona Haruka gets distracted by Senpai, you can turn on Titan Mode and Kokona Haruka's lunch will grow with her. It will not shrink back. *The poison you get is barium acetate, which works incredibly fast and is almost untraceable.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663989251747414017 A $150,000 poison detection machine is required to detect barium acetate in autopsies. Buraza Town does not have this machine. Gallery Photo 16.png|An old build. Poison.png|An old build. Yanderebiologymode.png|The old lab. Poison-0.png|An old build. Poison2.png|An old build. Bento3.png|Bento up close in an old build. Bento4.png|Kokona eating in an old build. PoisonElimination.png|Sprite art for poison Kokona eating bento.png|11/16/15 Eating normal bento. Poison the bento itself.png|11/16/15 The bento. Poison kokona haruka shot.png|11/16/15. Poison bento.png|11/16/15 Performing actions. Senpai and kokona.png|11/16/15 Kokona and Senpai. Kokona bento dead.png|11/16/15 Kokona is dead. Bento down.png|11/16/15 Kokona near her food. Category:Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students